thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Evans (Infections)
Monica Evans is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Infections, from Season 1 to Season 3. She is a serious person and serves as one of the leaders of the Moyer Hotel group of survivors. She struggles to understand the world as it is now and can't cope with killing the ones she's close to after not being able to kill her boyfriend. Pre-Apocalypse South Point, Florida Little is known about Monica's life prior to or as the outbreak began, aside from that she lived with her brother in Moyer Hotel. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" She is first shown leaving her apartment after killing someone close to her, as she mutters, "I'm sorry..." A week prior, she enters the same apartment and her brother tells her there are rumors of a flu going around. She asks if he believes it and he replies with an "I don't know." Their neighbor, Sarah Walters, knocks and asks if they need flu shots. She denies. Her boyfriend Vince comes over and she hangs out with him for a while before going to get paperwork from the doorman. While there, she is attacked by the undead man and shoved to the ground as others help her. They get her up and she stabs him in the chest with a letter opener. They all run to the basement where she finds a flare gun and shoots him. The group is confused as to why he's even alive. On the streets, the group witnesses mayhem and she asks "What the hell is happening?" "Whatever It Takes" While she is settling with the others on what happened, Abby, Jane and Maggie leave. Vince hears on the radio the high school has people in it and they need help. They get there and walkers begin to surround them, but the kill a few. They are saved by Sarah Nixon and trapped with her group in a classroom. "Scream" She is not much of a main part in the episode. She is present when the walkers attack and chase them to the gym. "Bite" Monica introduces both groups together and they form a plan to leave the hotel. She is with the others while they leave. When Brad is attacked, she tries to protect him by killing a few walkers but is pulled back. Vince is grabbed and she kills the walker that gets him. They all run to the school, where she participates in the planning. "School's Out" She wakes to find Vince has disappeared and she looks around with the others but they continue the plan. When Sarah Walters calls them down to the basement, she cries when she is told he is turned into a walker. They leave and she has a bad attitude. She sees Vince's watch and follows a blood trail to the hotel. "Infected" She enters the hotel, determined to help him. She walks up the stairs, killing many neighbors that turned. She then sits next to Vince's body and hallucinates him speaking her her. He turns and she stabs him many times but cannot kill him. She leaves, finding the others and they drive away. She stares off in the distance, seeing Vince leave the hotel. Season 2 "Moving On" She helps the group find some new cars to leave in. Greg tries to talk about Vince but she refuses. Kaya drives the car off-road and they crash. Kate is killed and they are brought to a new community. Jason West convinces them everything is fine but Monica refuses to believe it. She demands they find her friends. "Gone" TBA "Lost and Found" TBA "Gutted" TBA "Survive" TBA Season 3 "Start the War" TBA "Unknown" TBA "Lucy" TBA "I Know You" TBA "Eyes" TBA "Almost" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Monica has killed: *The Doorman (Assumed) *Greg Evans (Zombified) *Jason West *Numerous execution victims. (Zombified) *Numerous counts of walkers. Death Killed By *Jason West (Caused) *Herself (Suicide) After Jason had taken her eyes out, she was rescued by her group. She decided they leave her to die. Jason arrives and she kills his men and has a fight with him, then taking a knife and ramming it into his head. She then places it against a wall and shoved it into her head, dying instantly. Relationships Greg Evans TBA Vince Jameson TBA Appearances Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Infections Category:Characters Category:Moyer Hotel Survivors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors